Girls Night
by Deirdre's Magic
Summary: Minerva is upset so Poppy suggests a...Girls Night!
1. Chapter 1

Girls Night (Having Fun with Best Friends)

By Deirdre

Minerva sat down on a chair in the staffroom. She sat there gracefully, almost regally but her normally bright emerald eyes were dim. How could she tell him? What if he rejected her? She would never be able to face him again; the humiliation would be too extreme.

She never noticed the door opening softly, or heard the footsteps coming closer to her.

"What is it Min? I've never seen you this sad?" asked a voice.

Minerva turned to see a very concerned woman. She smiled sadly but Poppy's worry grew even stronger.

"What happened? Did you tell him?"

Minerva cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh you don't have to speak if you don't want to. Oh Min!" said Poppy sadly. "Did he say...I mean was it-?"

"I couldn't tell him." whispered Minerva. "I was looking right at him, he seemed so...I don't know but when I opened my mouth,"

"Yes?"

"I couldn't say it! I couldn't tell him! Poppy help me please what should I do? How could he ever love me, I was a fool to think Albus would feel the same!" Minerva's voice was getting louder and louder. She then collapsed into tears and Poppy hugged her tightly.

"It'll be all right in the end,"

"No it won't! I can't stay in the castle any longer, it's driving me mad! I'll leave at once!"

"Minerva," said Poppy sternly. "Pull yourself together. You'll never know until you ask! What if Albus did love you?"

She wiped the tears from Minerva's face with her sleeve.

"Now I have an idea! Come with me." Poppy helped Minerva up and steered her out of the room.

While they walked through the halls Poppy glanced quickly at Minerva. As soon as they had left the staffroom Minerva had changed dramatically, becoming the stern, dependable woman many people relied on. She only ever let her guard down around Poppy and Albus. And even then Poppy had only seen her cry a few times.

"Where are we going?" asked Minerva suspiciously.

"I can't say!"

"Please Poppy?"

Poppy sighed. Minerva was smiling childishly, all traces of her earlier tears gone.

"I'll give you a clue. What was something that we always used to do when we were younger? One of our favourite things? A something that involved you, myself, Rolanda and Georgina?"

"Poppy! You don't mean!" Minerva's face lit up and she laughed. "Oh dear Poppy, what would I do without you! Are we really going to?"

"Yes Min," said Poppy happily. "The first Girls Night in a decade."


	2. Chapter 2

Girls Night

By Deirdre

Ok here's the next bit! Thanks for the reviews!

Anyways...I bring you...Potion Masters and Firewhisky!

"Open up Sprout," said Poppy as she knocked on the door to Georgina's rooms.

They could hear a person rummaging inside and then the door quickly opened. When Georgina saw the smiles on Poppy's and Minerva's faces she shrieked.

"It's about time, I've been saving some for ages!" exclaimed Georgina and she turned and ran back into her rooms.

Poppy's smile grew wider when Georgina came back out, her arms full of bottles. She was also holding a large bag in her hand, full of all kinds of interesting things. Poppy wanted to continue looking but when Minerva saw the alcohol she looked at her worriedly.

"We're Professors now Poppy, we really shouldn't!"

"Oh don't be stupid Min, you can't back out now." interrupted Georgina. "Anyway, it's not forbidden anymore!" She said this in a comforting tone but Minerva's face paled.

"Is this all you have?" said Hooch sadly as she joined the group.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this!" exclaimed Poppy.

"Quiet!" hissed Rolanda. "We don't want anyone to see us!"

"Why are we breaking into Severus's quarters? What if someone sees us!" protested Minerva.

"We have everything but fire whisky Min! And we all know that a Girls Night has to have fire whisky!" The other girls nodded solemnly.

"And besides, stealing it was half the fun when we were younger! Want to see if we can still make it without being seen?"

"Hooch!"

"What?"

Giggling madly, the four women rushed into the Potion Master's quarters and rummaged through the cupboards. Rolanda had mysteriously acquired the password. The others knew better than to ask any questions but they all had a vague idea of how she got it. ;)

Rolanda found the whisky almost immediately, and held one bottle up in a gesture of triumph.

"I just knew there would still be some of this in there!" she said as she gathered all the bottles into her arms. "Now lets go-"

"Rolanda! What are you doing here... and in my private quarters hmm?" said a dangerously low voice.

They turned around and froze. Behind them was the Potions Master and he did not look happy.

"Severus dear! Fancy seeing you here!" Rolanda managed to say nervously. No one would willingly risk the wrath of Severus Snape. Not even Rolanda Hooch. Maybe Albus, or even Minerva! But not Rolanda.

"Explain yourselves right now! All of you!"

"We were just going to..."

"Yes?"

Rolanda looked at Poppy. Georgina looked at Poppy. Minerva looked at Poppy.

"Run!" said Poppy loudly and the women ran frantically for the door. Arms and legs flying everywhere they laughed hysterically as they sprinted.

"Heads!" cried Rolanda as a bottle flew through the air. Luckily Georgina caught it and put it in her bag. Minerva was giggling as she ran wildly. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

The mad chase began as Severus yelled and attempted to hex them as they slipped through the door and disappeared. Poppy grinned when she heard his shouts of fury behind them.

They were silent for a while as they all tried to register what had just happened.

"Did we really just?" asked Poppy.

"Yes." said Georgina simply.

And with that they all burst out into laughter again.

"Our Box!" said Poppy suddenly. "We'll have to find it!"

(cue the dramatic music) lol. I've nearly finished the next part so it should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Girls Night

By Deirdre

"Would it still be there?" asked Georgina as they walked towards the Room of Requirement.

"I think so. It's been there for a while though, it's probably gone. I wouldn't put it past some of those Gryffindors." said Rolanda.

"We'll never know until we check!"

After walking up and back the corridor three times a door appeared. Rolanda opened it but the Room was now the size of a broom cupboard. Picking up the dusty old chest inside she smiled at the others.

"Remind me how this got to be here in the first place?" asked Poppy.

"Remember when we were in sixth year and Minerva and I, well mainly Minerva, had just snuck back from searching the staffroom?" said Hooch.

"Yes?"

"Well on the way back we saw Albus and Armando coming towards us. We didn't want the chest to get confiscated again so thinking quickly; we hid it in a cupboard. It actually turned out to be the Room of Requirement! Only we didn't know it then, we just thought it was an ordinary cupboard. And after all these years it's still there!"

She patted the chest affectionately.

"Give it to me!" said Minerva quickly, looking around. "What if someone see us? They'll think we've gone mad!"

"No I'll hold it." said Hooch firmly, clutching the chest possessively.

Giggling madly, the four women turned around and headed back to Minerva's rooms, where Georgina had insisted that they use for the night.

Poppy let out breath she hadn't even realised that she had been holding.

"This is it. We haven't opened this box for over...what is it now, fifty years?"

"I think so," said Minerva. "The last Girl's Night was a decade ago and we didn't even remember the box then."

"Ready girls?" said Poppy. She blew the dust of the box and traced the letters on it with a smile on her face. Her hands shaking slightly, she said an incantation then lifted the lid of the box.

They all leaned forward expectantly and looked inside the box. It was exactly as they had left it, all those years ago.

"Amazing..." said Georgina softly, "Everything's still there!"

Minerva reached inside the box and pulled out the top two photos they all crowded around to look.

They smiled instantly when they saw the first faded photo. The first was of four very young girls, in brand new Hogwarts robes. It was taken just after the Sorting, before they had returned to their dormitories. They had all become friends straight away.

"We all looked so different!" remarked Hooch.

"Look at your face Minerva! I think that was just after Rolanda had done her first prank!"

Minerva sudden looked at the second photo with shock and attempted to hide it behind her back. Rolanda intercepted it easily and she held it above Minerva's head.

"What's this?" she smirked. "A photo of...our old transfiguration professor? Now why would such a thing be in the Box?"

Minerva blushed and her face turned a brilliant shade of red. She stood up and desperately tried to snatch the photo out of Rolanda's hands.

"Rolanda! Give it back or else!" she cried.

"Gosh!" exclaimed Rolanda as she peered at the photo again. "It looks like our now esteemed Headmaster was wearing hardly anything! Arrraghhh!" She dropped the photo and covered her eyes.

Poppy burst out into laughter when she saw Rolanda's scandalized expression. Poor Minerva, she should've known better than to put a photo of Albus in the box!


End file.
